Exclusive: The crazies out there
by user Layla I could careless if people read my blog or not. I opened my blog for readership more than actual commenting. My goal was and is to inform, though we know that since I am a Republican that information is quite different than how the Democrats and or the left may view it. I do not have a problem with that either. It would be quite a boring world if all agreed, at all times, and never opened discussion to opposing views. What I loathe more than anything is the name calling, but I admit I am guilty of it. You know the phrases; right-wing idiots, left-wing-nut, moonbat, fool, classless, clueless - we are all guilty of this sort of rhetoric from time to time. Personally, as long as it is said within the confines of "your own" opinion exclusively I do not view this as wrong. Heck the left does this all the time right along with their right counterpart. To me what is disturbing about running ones own blog is the crazies out there. Not the ones that will comment on your blog and let you know how they feel, what they think, and sometimes even what they think of you. That I respect. By commenting and leaving your real name, real link, and real email tells me that despite the fact you may disagree with me - you have integrity and will back up and stand by what you believe. That takes character and courage. The crazies I speak of are the ones that go to your contact link-email you without giving you their "real" name - sometimes a fake email, and then insult you with their views from here to kingdom come. I do not care if you are left or right running a blog -- that crap no one needs. It does not fly. First of all we have choices. If we visit a site we strongly disagree with; one, leave, or two, state your opinion in an intelligent manner that gives you credibility, not validates that blogs point of view on the right or left. Second, if you do not care to do that, then go ahead and email away, but leave your real name, real email address, and speak away respectfully. I for one could never understand what one gained out of insulting someones sites and views without validating them other than to call them wrong, or saying they have no "knowledge". The majority of these creeps do not even run a website let alone a blog, but we are supposed to agree with them or molly coddle them? I do not think so! The crazies out there need to stop being so crazy and giving the right or the left the credence to go there and say, "I told you so". How can we expect the politicians on the Hill to ever reach any agreement or compromise if the rest of the people in the States only shout out to one another with their views and criticisms - telling the other side they are wrong, crazy, nutz and out to entertain? I am all for opposing views, but back them up with integrity and character or just shut the hell up. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 10, 2007 Category: Society Opinions Category: Republican Opinions Category: Democrat Opinions Category: liberals Opinions Category: morality Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.